The Seal
by Mr.Parodious
Summary: It's so strange, thinking back about it. How it all started on a boring summer day. No one really knew what to expect. Maybe life is just weird like that... I don't wanna reveal too much. Wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise...


**UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGH**

**So... I never thought I'd see myself doing this again, but... here it goes...**

**Howdy. Name's Mr. P. And this is my shitty Regular Show fanfiction. It may be a little weird, maybe a bit cliche, who knows. I just hope I actually FINISH it this time instead of mysteriously abandoning it like my older projects.**  
**  
Anyways, I'm gonna just shut up and let the story tell itself, now. Better show than tell, am I right?**

**Leave a review if you have any suggestions. Without further ado, let's begin...**

-

"Duuuuuude, c'mon. How long is this stupid movie, anyways?"

"It's just two hours, man. Relax."

"But it's so baaaaaaaaaaaad. You can watch anytime you want, man. Let's just go out and do something fun. I wanna do something fun."

"In a little biiit, I wanna see the endiiiing."

"Ughhhhh. Ffffine. I'll just sit here and be bored to death."

"Man, whatever."

The day seemed lazy at this hour, like the two creatures conversing with each other earlier. The sun seemed fixated on a single spot, doing little more but release energy that soothed and scorched the earth it touched. Any winds that were present in the morning just disappeared, leaving a stillness in the air. Quiet, desolate silence that in some ways invited the lazy sun's energy. The presence of the sun, and the stillness of the air could be felt by almost anything and anyone. It usually inspired laziness in them too, making these people or creatures to prefer staying indoors where shade was at least available. No one really wanted to do anything; the weather would make it unbearable to try to resort to anything remotely physical. At the same time, people were still bored. With so much free time or perhaps so little, people always want to spend it doing something meaningful with that time; something "fun" if you will.

To put it short, it's a lazy, hot, summer afternoon. And even though the weather made people feel lazy, hot, and lethargic, a good majority of them wanted to spend the day doing something fun and thrilling, not just lay about on a sofa and watch TV all the time. Then again, there are individuals who find that sort of inactivity to be fun and thrilling, so one could see how a conflict can arise.

A conflict just like one these two groundskeepers are facing with each other; these two individuals are on their day off, free from the restraints of the labor force requirements. One of these characters, a tall, lanky blue jay named Mordecai, was the kind of person who, with time off, would spend his days lying about, but would also like some change from every now and then. He's not for conformity. At least when it came to goofing off.

His best friend on the other hand, a short, plump raccoon named Rigby, is the kind of person who, as long as there's a TV screen or something similar, he doesn't mind having his rear plastered on a cushion twenty four hours and seven days a week. Especially if a really good action-y thing is playing. And if there's snacks too. You can see how the chemistry would work from there.

"Duuuude, seriously, let's just go. Let's just get up and go out somewhere. I'm sick of having to sit here and watch these awful movies with you." Mordecai groaned, he was currently lying on the floor, bored senseless as the summer weather seeped through the nooks and crannies of the house.

"Will you quit buggin' me? I always have to sit through all your stupid chick flicks, and you don't see me complaining."

"You complain all the time!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah you do! You always go on about how there should be more explosions and how the guy should be beefier and more "manly" or whatever-"

"Dude, this is my favorite scene. Do you mind?" Rigby interrupted, keeping his vision fixated at the television showing nothing but explosions and even more explosions. Mordecai held his tongue, and returned to the floor with a thump. The blue jay probably gave up trying to persuade his friend, he saw Rigby's vacant look on his face as he watched his mindless entertainment. He doesn't know why his friend could find so much enjoyment in this shlock. But, if he's learned anything from the countless years of being the stubborn raccoon's friend, it's to not question his taste in movies.

Why? Because every time someone does, the raccoon just devolves from actual speech to rambling about how absolutely amazing and "manly" his movies are. It's sad really, a twenty three year old man getting so absorbed in such commercialized celluloid garbage. But to be fair, these movies do keep Rigby occupied like some sort of inherent babysitter. Figure out how that works yourself, Mordecai himself doesn't have a clue about it.

"Whaaaaaatever man," Mordecai moaned, he got up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go fix some snacks. Call me when you're stupid movie's done."

"Can you make me some popcorn while you're back there?" Rigby dim wittingly asked from his position on the couch, "I'm getting kinda hungry too."

"Make it yourself! You've got hands and feet."

"But this is the best paaaaart!" Rigby whined. Mordecai grimaced as he succumbed to his friend's pestering and started preparing some microwaveable popcorn.

Rigby couldn't see what was getting Mordecai's briefs in a knot. He'd probably do the same too if he was watching his lame "romantic comedy" barf. And all he was asking was for some popcorn, no big deal right?

Man, this movie's too damn good. _Awesome Dudez _has always been one of Rigby's favorites, it'd be impossible for it NOT to be. It had everything: motorbikes, explosions, tough guys, fighting, more tough guys, there was even a little bit of wrestling here and there. Literally the perfect movie for any self respecting man. Especially when the grand finale kicked in, which it is now. Rigby scratched his extended stomach as he heard the popping sound of the microwaveable kettle corn. Better have butter on it. How else could he watch the epitome of awesome without buttered popcorn? It'd make no sense.

"Listen here, scumbag. I gots only one lady I'm giving my life to. And that's _Lady Liberty!_" The muscle bound, bearded action hero proudly proclaimed as he laid a beatdown to a guy with an eyepatch. Man, there's a lot of really good fight scenes in this movie. Imagine if Rigby had that kind of moves... THEN no one would think twice to mess with him. If it wasn't for having to actually do work, Rigby wouldn't mind having a chiseled physique like one of his action movie stars. Well... no work period would be great, but it's pretty clear that sort of life only exists in dreams.

Damn, LOOK AT THAT GUY GO. He's really wailing on the poor eye patch dude. Rigby could even see the eye patch dude's teeth fly out of his mouth, and out of the set. It was crazy! Rigby knows Mordecai has the right idea to going out and doing something, but... this scene was just too perfect to miss out on. There's no way Rigby would miss out on this to go out in the hot sun, especially if the movie was gonna be over soon.

Damn, LOOK AT HIM PUNCH THAT SUCKER!

Mordecai came back with a bowl of chips in one hand, and a bowl of popcorn in the other. He shoved the bowl with the popcorn at Rigby's stomach, and resumed his position on the floor. Both of the groundskeepers stared blankly at the TV screen, eating their snacks and watching the explosion exposition that was _Awesome Dudez. _

As they did so, the two didn't happen to notice the front door of the house opening up, as a gumball machine walked into the living room they were occupying, gazing into the scenery of the blue jay and raccoon loafing about scratching themselves in unusual places. This gumball machine grimaced, he seemed pretty annoyed at the sight of this inactivity.

"Wow. So THIS is how you two spend your day off, huh?" The gumball machine commented, as he walked up behind the sofa, giving the groundskeepers a look indicating internal judging. Rigby recognized the gumball machine's voice, and sluggishly turned his head around to see said automaton standing just radiating annoyance. Rigby could have cared less. Neither did Mordecai.

"Oh. Hey Benson." Rigby said in a completely uninterested monotone, "Got your crank twisted in the wrong spot, today?"

"Funny. I'll ignore that comment since I know you don't want to be fired on your day off. I hope you didn't forget that I AM your boss."

"What do you want, Benson?" Mordecai replied in an equally uninterested voice.

"I WANT you guys to get out of the house so you can stop dirtying the living room. This place is like a pigsty!"

Rigby cocked his head a bit, looking at his surroundings. Yes, he did forget to mention that the living room was surrounded by scraps of food and junk remaining all over the ground. There were even some mysterious spots on the carpet. How did those get there?

It was dirty, yes, but it'd be an exaggeration to call the living room a pigsty in its current condition. Then again, this was Benson he was talking about, and Benson is notorious for blowing things out of proportion. Well... at least in Rigby's opinion.

"Man, you act like you NEVER let loose on your day-offs." Rigby smirked as he commented, "Soooo what, you spent today re-organizing your files or something?"

Benson scoffed at the rude raccoon's joke, "As if. You realize today ISN'T my day-off, right? I'd be at my apartment far away from here if that were the case. Also, you REALLY don't want to test me with your sass today, Rigby. Just letting you know."

Rigby could care less. It's his day off, screw rules. It's not like he was breaking the law or whatever.

"Dude, see? Benson's with me on this!" Mordecai chimed in, "C'mon, let's get out and go to the mall and get some free samples from the ladies at the food court. That's way more fun than staying here!"

"I mean get out of the house and do something PRODUCTIVE." Benson also chimed in. "Not just go annoy people outside of the park."

"Productive? You mean like... work? On our day off?!" Mordecai asked, dumbfounded by the oxymoron in his boss' suggestion. That'd be like trying to go to sleep, only waking up every five minutes to make sure you were sleeping. It makes no sense! Benson groaned again, as he held the bridge between his eyes and nose with two fingers, obviously equally frustrated at Mordecai's misinterpretation.

"No. Not work. Just... just doing chores here and there without having me to tell you! I mean, you live under this roof thanks to me and Pops. The least you can do is finish up some busy work every now and then to show some gratitude for us."

"So it's... work without pay?" Rigby asked, Benson was growing angrier by the second.

"Didn't you ever do chores around YOUR house when you two were kids?! Just... simple things like taking out the trash, or getting the mail in like you were supposed to today! Why is it always a hassle to get you guys to do something right? I swear..."

"Wait... we were supposed to get the mail in?" Rigby asked.

"YES. You DID do it, right?!"

Mordecai and Rigby remained silent. Benson obviously got the message. He groaned, began mumbling some incomprehensible swears, and marched out of the house stomping to go check the mailbox. Once the door slammed, an eerie silence beyond the synthesized explosions playing from the television lurked inside the living room. Both Mordecai and Rigby completely forgot about the mail. They just head straight in front of the television to watch Rigby's cheesy action movies. They figured it must not have been important if they both didn't mention it at any point in the morning.

"Dude, I thought YOU were supposed to get the mail." Mordecai accused to Rigby.

"Me? Dude, it was YOU who Benson was talking to. You were obviously supposed to do it."

"Whatever, man..." Mordecai rolled his eyes. Their small talk was again interrupted by Benson, who now had a stack of white and brown paper envelopes with stamps and writing decorating all over them. He was currently skimming through them, still obviously peeved at Mordecai and Rigby's inconsiderateness.

"Bills, bills, bills... something about a subscription to "Mustache Monthly" almost expiring..." Benson narrated to himself, skimming through the letters more hastily. "Y'know, I have to wonder, how on Earth would you two even survive as roommates for some other poor souls  
if I didn't have to house you?"

"They'd probably be cool with it. Not to be rude or anything, Benson, but you're pretty much anything BUT cool" Mordecai joked. Rigby chuckled like a moron to back up the joke.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Benson said as he started shifting the letters at a careless pace at this point. "As if ANYONE would be happy to share the same air with a couple of lazy, good for nothings like you tw-"

Before Benson could finish his most likely sick burn, one of the letters he was holding slipped out of his hands, and flew right under the couch, under Rigby's feet. It was a pure white letter, no stains, no writing, no nothing. The only thing that was standing out about it was this red wax horizontal oval seal that bound the folds of the envelope. It had a strange design, it sort of looked like the kind rich people would use in the movies to let someone know the letter came from them. Sort of to make them look "romantic" or "special" or whatever.

The seal had a capital B in the middle of it. The border surrounding it looked like it was supposed to be roses with a little jewel right under the B. It was really refined, you can tell someone took time to make this seal look really nice. Rigby wondered what was Benson doing with such a weird looking letter. Could it have been from a "secret admirer"? Pfffffffft~

"Great..." Benson grunted, as he failed to reach his hand under the couch to get the letter. "Rigby, could you get that for me, please?"

Rigby lazily extended his arm to the ground, trying to make the task of reaching and grabbing the letter harder than it was, just to mess with Benson. Mordecai didn't say anything. He probably didn't even notice. He was too busy dozing off from boredom, being stuck lying on the floor and all.

"Urghh... I'm trying... but it's just... too... hard..." Rigby fake grunted.

"Rigby, I swear to God, I will flip this couch if you keep this up. Do NOT test me."

"Alright, alright, geez. Can't take a joke, can you?" Rigby grabbed the letter and held it over his head. Benson snatched it from his hand, and placed it back in the stack of other letters.

"What's with that letter, anyways? Is it from your giiirfriend~? Hmmmmm?"

"It's none of your business, that's what. Now if you excuse me, I have some WORK to do."

Benson stormed his way upstairs as Mordecai and Rigby heard him slam his office door. The two thought it was just him on one of his many "times of the month", so they didn't mind it at all. Mordecai, as he finished his chips, got up from the floor, and looked straight at Rigby. It's clear he had some business to get down to.

"You really need to cut down on the sass, man. Just saying." He sternly warned Rigby.

"Mmm hmm..."

"Okay, seriously dude, you heard Benson. Let's get out of here and do something fun."

"But I AM having fuuuuun..."

"Rigby. We're literally lying all over the living room, watching nothing but your stupid action films."

"That's fun, right?"

"Dude, NO. Not for me." Mordecai immediately reacted, "It's unhealthy! Look, I don't want to sound like I'm your dad or anything, but we seriously need to get out in the sunshine more. And it's such a nice day, too."

"But it's hot outsiiiiiiide..." Rigby insisted.

"Dude, stop complaining. Look, how about we make a compromise; would you be down to play some video games at the arcade right now?"

Rigby thought if it for a moment. Sure, he'd miss out on the best movie's ending which is also the best ending of all time ever, buuuuut then again... video games are always tempting...

"Sureeee... there's a catch though, right?"

Mordecai nodded in a confirming manner. He's got to admit, Rigby knows him too long to know all his tricks. Well, all the completely obvious ones...

"We walk it there."

"WHAT."

"You heard me. We'll go to the arcade, IF we walk it there."

'WHY? Why would you want to walk it there, dude?!"

"Because. You need the exercise. And so do I. But mostly you."

"B-but walking is so TIRING! And it's hot outside too, and my legs get all cramped too. The arcade's literally 2 miles away! Why can't we just take the cart?" Rigby started complaining. He never had to walk to the arcade before. The idea itself was foreign to him. Mordecai didn't really seem to care. He held his head up, a bit smugly as he watched Rigby get riled up at the thought of mild exercise. It was funny. Really funny.

"Oh, alright then. I guess we won't go. Shame too, I had all these spare quarters we could have used but y'know what, it DOES seem a bit too much to ask you to walk in a summer afternoon. Thanks man."

Rigby was holding his breath, finger pointing right at Mordecai. He totally wanted to go. He totally wanted to go regardless of him walking it there or not. It would mean sacrificing the last beautiful minutes of _Awesome Dudez,_ but... VIDEO GAMES. FREE QUARTERS. MAYBE THEY'LL GET SOME SNACKS SOMEWHERE TOO. It may mean putting up with the hot sun, but... well...

"Fine." Rigby caved in to his urges, "I'll walk it there. Just go get the quarters."

"That's what I like to hear." Mordecai smiled in triumphed. He pushed Rigby out towards the front door, leading him into the outdoors. "Now go wait for me, while I get ready."

"W-wait, lemme just DVR the rest of _Awesome Dudez_ and-"

"I SAID GO."

-  
After what it felt for Rigby to be about an hour of horrible, inhumane torture, the two arrived at the front doors of the arcade they covet about almost every week. It was a bit run down, but nothing terribly out of condition. The sign flickered a bit, and the paint was chipping a little, but it seemed pretty well kept inside so again, it's not like it matters. Mordecai and Rigby stepped in to the arcade, the sounds of various games and loud, booming 80's music drowned their eardrums. People were hogging the more popular cabinets, there were even entire crowds of nerds cheering on as some other nerd was probably getting the high score.

Mordecai looked around confidently, he saw Rigby collapse on his face, probably cause he's tired. It was sad to see how inactive the raccoon was. He can't even go for a walk without losing his breath. Yet somehow he can run on all his fours when he's running from something. What a mystery that guy is...

"Alright dude," Mordecai said as he picked Rigby up, "You kept your end of the bargain, so here's mine."

Mordecai reached into a red fanny pack he was wearing, his feathery hands shuffled around the bag as he felt a couple of the quarters he was storing. He gripped on to them, pulled his hand out of the bag, and placed them in Rigby's open paw. It was a decent sized handful of quarters. Enough to keep Rigby busy for one hour at best. (lest we forget Rigby's notorious level of skill in most video games. Or lack, thereof.)

"So that's why you brought your stupid fanny pack." Rigby commented in realization. Mordecai rolled his eyes

"It's not stupid. It's practical."

"It looks like you're reaching into your crotch every time you're looking for stuff in it."

"Real mature"

"I'm just saying."

Mordecai sighed, "Whatever. So what are you gonna waste those quarters on?"

Rigby scanned the perimeter, obviously looking for a game he'd see himself enjoying. It didn't take too long to spot it. The logo of said game was right there, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Strong Johns', it read. The flashy colors of the logo and the cabinet mesmerized Rigby. He loves this game to death. There is no need for him to explain why, its STRONG JOHNS', a game about big burly men beating eachother up in glorious ultraviolence.

It's so cool...

"Dude. Strong Johns'. NOW."

Mordecai turned to look at the aforementioned game. Oh boy, talk about unpredictable. He did notice that the cabinet was being occupied by some dog in winter clothing. He probably doesn't get much sunlight, he looked like There was also a wolf wearing some sort of vest and bowtie get-up leaning against the the cabinet. He looked like some sort of waiter... a bartender maybe...

"You'll have to wait, dude. There's some dogs playing it right now so-"

Mordecai looked down to notice Rigby disappeared from his side. Instead, he was behind the dog playing Strong Johns', poking him behind the back.

"Oh my God, Rigby..." Mordecai cursed under his breath. He ran right up to his friend, stopping to make sure he doesn't accidentally tripped on him. Rigby didn't even notice. He was busy bothering the dog, poking his tail's tip.

"Hey. You almost done? You... almost done? Cause I kinda wanna play right now. Like, right now." Rigby insisted. The dog didn't even turn around, he seemed to be focused on playing his game. If anything, the wolf was the one rolling his eyes at Rigby's annoying poking. That dog was not gonna let some raccoon distract him from his prime game. Damn. What a trooper.

"Not to be rude," The wolf said, not even turning around to give Rigby eye contact. "But my friend here is sort of occupied, soooo... if you could stop your incessant infuriating comments, we would all be better off."

Wow. RUDE.

Rigby seemed to have gotten the message, of course he moaned before leaving the two canines alone. At least he didn't start anything serious. He just seemed to bug them with his Rigby-ness.

"God, talk about prudes, huh?" Rigby joked, nudging Mordecai on his arm.

"Right. They're prudes for playing their game they payed for. Total prudes."

"Maaaan... you know what I mean." Rigby said. He leaned on the blue jay's tall legs and yawned a bit, he didn't seem to notice. "I hope that dog doesn't take a butt-load of time. I seriously need my Strong Johns' fix."

"What's your thing with that game?" Mordecai asked, "You have it for our video game system back at home, why do you want to play it all the time? Jeez..."

"It's fun! That's all there is to it."

"Ehhhhhh..."

"This coming from a guy who likes "Clap Like This." "

"I-it's a classic!" Mordecai rebutted, "Speaking of which, I think I see it over at that corner. I'm gonna go play it a bit soooo go bother someone else, k?"

"FFFine. Have fun with your "classic". Wh-whoa, uhhhh...-"

Mordecai started walking, he didn't even see that Rigby was leaning on his leg the entire time. By the time he did, Rigby already lost his balance and slipped backwards. This completely shocked Mordecai, he couldn't do anything about it. He just watched the raccoon stumbled a bit, and what seemed to be in a millisecond, slipped again and slammed himself on the dog's back. The dog also lost his balance, slipping and hitting himself on top of the counter. The two fell down into a pile, Rigby stuck underneath the dog. The wolf immediately turned around to help the dog get up, he seemed to be pretty startled at the little accident.

Mordecai snapped back into action as he ran and helped the dog get up. He grabbed Rigby by his hand, lifting him back on his feet.

"You alright?" He asked with utmost sincere intentions. Rigby was holding his head, he must have bumped it when he hit the cabinet.

"Yeah... just a bump. I'm cool."

"Are you okay? Y-you don't have any major injuries, right?" The wolf asked the dog. The dog just dusted himself off. He looked alright, no obvious broken bones or anything.

"I'm fine... I'm... I'm fine... I just..." The dog gasped, she turned around and saw the cabinet's screen flashing colors.

"No, no, noooooo!" He mumbled, in a somewhat more feminine voice than what Mordecai or Rigby expected. "I was so close, too! URRRGH!"

Rigby looked over at the dog, as he noticed something unfamiliar on the Strong Johns' screen. Rigby's eyes widened, he recognized the shapes and sounds playing on the screen. This dog was literally on the last level! AND on the final boss of the game! Rigby's only heard stories of it, he's never seen it with his own eyes (well, it's not like it's impossible. It's just... y'know... Rigby's... not any good at the game...)

"Whoa, dude! You're actually on the last level?! That is so cool!"

"AAAAARGH!" The dog grunted, as he fumbled with the joysticks and resorted to button mashing. He was getting very visually upset, until the inevitable and familiar sound of the Game Over screen queued in. The dog lost his game. Pity too, he was so close to winning.

"Whoa, sucks man. Better luck next time though, alright?" Rigby patted the dog on the back. The dog didn't respond immediately. He waited a couple of silence and then turned around dramatically to shoot a death glare at Rigby. He seemed pretty pissed, to say the least.

"Watch where you're going next time, you klutz!" The dog screamed in anger, again in a pretty shrill, feminine like voice. "You just cost me my perfect game!"

"Whoa, chill out dude." Rigby held up his hands as a sign to tell him to cool off, "I'm sorry about tripping into you, but it's just a game. You can play again some other time."

"Chill?! Oh, I'm sorry then, maybe next time I'll make sure not to play any games next to uncoordinated raccoons! Yeah, MY BAD."

"Calm down, he said he was sorry." Mordecai intervened, the dog growled, and turned back towards the cabinet. He searched his sweater pockets looking for something, moaning and sighing as he seemed to not have any luck.

"I was so close..." he muttered. The dog turned around to face his wolf friend, "H-hey! You have any extra quarters on you?"

The wolf shook his head, "Sorry. I'm all out for today. Besides, look at the time, we've got to get going."

"What? Already? But I..."

"We wouldn't want to be late for our little _appointment_ now, would we? C'mon, time is of the essence~"

"B-but I... I... AAAAARRRRGHH!"

The dog was shoved away by the wolf out into the front doors. Before they were out of sight, the dog turned its head around one more time to make a beheading gesture, a warning sign for Mordecai and Rigby. The two were left speechless. They quickly traded a glance, and ran right up to the game cabinet. It's best not to speak about these sort of things. Wouldn't want to get cursed or something.

Rigby put in a quarter and started his game. Mordecai was leaning on the cabinet like the wolf was, trying to relax a bit before he started his own game session. As Rigby button mashed his way into the easier levels, Mordecai felt a strange presence under his left foot. It felt... square. A little thick too. And hard.

Mordecai looked down and noticed a small book, it looked like it was made of some pretty high quality materials. Better than anything Mordecai has used in his life, at least. He picked up the book. It seemed like any other book, besides for the strange title.

"Guide Journal #0057", it read. What did that mean?

Mordecai opened it up, letting his curiosity get the best of him. He was surprised to see what the journal contained. It was filled with very detailed drawings of characters and sceneries. They were, believe it or not, from Strong Johns'. Like, literally the characters from Strong Johns', drawn to model and scale. It didn't look like anything an amateur could come up with, and it was even colorized correctly according to the sprite pallets. What really got Mordecai however, was all the numbers and statistics that were spread throughout the journal. It had everything; character base skills, combo lists. AI pattern hints, it was VERY in depth and, if Mordecai actually cared about Strong Johns', would be really useful.

"Hey Rigby!" Mordecai showed the journal to Rigby, "Check this out. It's like a strategy guide to Strong Johns'!"

"Those never help, Mordecai. You know that."

"Dude, look at it! It's got all these footnotes on how to make and break perfect combos."

Rigby groaned as the Game Over screen flashed again in his face. He looked at the book Mordecai was showing off and- hey... this book was talking about the guy Rigby just lost to. The character, at least, he recognized some of the patterns that the book described. They were exactly like the ones he just saw...

"Hey... where'd you find this?" Rigby asked, his curiosity perked,

"On the floor, believe it or not. I wonder what it was doing lying there..."

"Who cares? It's ours now, and I could REALLY use the extra help!" Rigby took the book and placed it up on the cabinet's screen. He used some of its hints to pick the perfect character to go through an arcade run. It'll probably take some time to get used to some of the complicated combos it described, but they'll certainly help more than just button mashing, that's for sure.

-

"Dude, this is so sick!" Rigby squealed in glee.

"Haha, I know! Man, what if there's more of these books online? We'd be pros at any game in no time!" Mordecai added, equally gleeful. A thought came up to his head, however,"Wait" he started, "you think this was that dog's book? I mean, it could explain how he got so far into the game."

"Pffft. Who cares? He left it here cause he probably didn't need it anymore. May as well make the most of it."

"I dunno... What if he wants it back?"

"Dude, we'll probably never see that dog again. Look, it's better if we hold onto it instead of some other turd holding ot, OR just leaving it here. That way, if that dog really wants it back, he can just find us and ask for it. Much easier than looking around the arcade."

"Hmph Hmph, I see your point." Mordecai nodded in agreement, "Well, hurry up dude. I wanna see this game get beaten."

"Yay-yuh!" Rigby exclaimed as he turned the page of the journal, the raccoon literally zipped by the first few levels in three minutes. His blood was definitely pumping, as he drew closer to the last level. That is of course, until something else caught his attention. Once he turned the page, a small white square fell out of the book. It was like some sort of sticker looking thing, with a weird sun looking thing for its design. It kind of looked like a logo, but whatever, it's cool for a little bonus for this sweet loot.

"Neat." Rigby said, "Free sticker." He peeled it off and placed it on to the cover of the journal.

"Check it out, dude." Rigby showed off the journal to Mordecai with the sticker on top of it. "Looks nice on it, huh?"

Mordecai inspected the sticker, it was... okay, but whatever. The blue jay just shrugged, not really caring about some weird little sticker.

Rigby put the journal back on the lower left corner of the cabinet's screen, as he whacked the poor CPU sucker who dared challenge him in this game. He kept playing until he lost again, completely his fault though, he slipped up on one of the combos. Now that he wasn't being distracted by the game, Rigby noticed the white piece of paper the sticker was on had some weird writing on it. The raccoon picked it up, and read it to himself quietly.

"_It's not brute force nor sheer lack of fear that makes a king truly noble, but it is the courage to take risks that grant one deserved privilege_."

"What does THAT mean?"

"What does what mean, dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Rigby crumpled up the scrap piece of paper, and tossed it to a nearby trash can. It didn't seem relevant or important. Just some stupid quote thing like a fortune cookie or whatever. As he and Mordecai spent the rest of the day leisurely playing in the arcade, not a single thing ever got them to go back for that scrap piece of paper. Rigby's assumption was true, it really wasn't going to be important in the future in any way whatsoever. But, a sinking feeling came inside the raccoon, something he really couldn't describe. Maybe... just maybe... it wouldn't hurt to go back for it. Maybe it's not important practically, but who knows? Maybe it'd come useful inspirationally, like there'd be something that's gonna happen that may ask a little too much out of him, and those words could help him from breaking down or something.

…

Nah. That's stupid. Wow, Rigby's getting pretty good at Strong Johns'. Maybe he can finally beat Mordecai at it...


End file.
